


Plastic Bags

by bonniebloome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drug Use, M/M, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, POV Draco Malfoy, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebloome/pseuds/bonniebloome
Summary: Draco Malfoy never had been one for pleasantries.Getting high in his parents' garage, calling Pansy Parkinson in the early hours of the morning; something had to change, but who knew candles could be the push?In the end, he buys a few cheap candles, makes enemies with a redhead mother, and ends up crushing on Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy had always been more attracted to bad habits after the sun went down, especially when his parents were out.

It was five am, and he had never felt more closer to death.

He wasn't actually doing anything too drastic at the moment, though talking to Pansy Parkinson over the phone was close.

It was just, her voice always gave him headaches this early in the morning. His usual waking up point was four in the afternoon.

"I'm a bit worried, my room is starting to smell so bad, even I'm noticing it." By bad, he meant toxic. 

Draco lived in the garage behind his parents house, and his parents hardly came out here, but he could never be too sure.

Not only did he smoke his rolled up cigarettes here, he also smoked his weed. He wasn't sure how his parents would react to either.

"Well I don't know Draco, maybe take a break from it?" He sniffled and wiped the dribble from the corner of his mouth, sinking deeper into the couch he was sitting on.

He pulled the bulky phone closer.

"I can't. Last time I did that, it took me days to stop dribbling and spitting after I started again. Gave me bad headaches, too." Pansy groaned and said she didn't know, it wasn't her fault Draco smoked too much.

His mum and dad would surely be awake by now, father getting dressed in his suit and tie.

"I think I'm going to go to bed soon, have a good day at school, okay?" Pansy said goodbye, and Draco hung up.

He placed the phone on the ground and sat forward to take a sip of his tea on the table. The garage had basically everything he needed. 

A bedroom, a separate lounge room like space, and plenty of power points and lights. It even had an outside toilet beside it. He only had to go inside the house when he ran out of food or needed to shower.

This was the whole of Draco's world, even if it was toxic for him and was too dark most of the time. 

He finished his tea and sat back, pulling his fluffy blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes. He didn't fight the sleep when it came, he enjoyed his dreams enough to nap most of the day.

When he woke up, it was nine at night, and he could recall getting up to go to the toilet a time or two.

He checked the clock and called Pansy, not getting an answer and hanging up before he could hear the rest of the voicemail.

Draco ran his fingers through his greasy, shoulder length hair, wishing for a pair of scissors to chop it all of.

He sat up a bit higher and grabbed the bong from underneath the little bulky table in front of him, balancing it in-between his legs as he grabbed his cigarette packet, pulling a little plastic bag and lighter out.

He had run out of weed a week ago, and had no papers either. He sighed as he opened his bag full of tabacco, putting enough of it in the hose opening, lighting it and breathing it in.

It didn't effect him as much as weed did, but it still burnt his throat and made his lungs shudder. Pansy always said he was dramatic.

Half an hour later, his bag was a little emptier, and he had to rest his head on his knee to stop from falling on the ground.

He would be useless until it wore off. He had to put his stuff down, he could never trust himself like this. He wouldn't want to drop it.

When the phone rang, he almost didn't pick it up.

"Hullo pans'." She giggled at his voice, he picked the phone up and laid down, smiling absentminded like.

"You just wake up, mate?" He rolled on his belly while getting tangled up in the cord, sheepishly saying yes with a warm face.

"So about this morning, you could go get some candles?" They didn't talk for long, with Pansy being a functional part of society, Draco guessed it had something to do with her job. Or homework, he hadn't been listening.

The next morning, he actually woke up at a sane time, being still tired enough to fall asleep an hour last night after talking to Pansy.

Draco got dressed in a clean pair of jeans, pulling on a jumper over his bare chest. His hair was something he wasn't proud of, his last shower being a week or two ago.

That could be fixed with a beanie. Draco pulled a pair of converses on over bare feet and grabbing a wallet full of spare change and notes off a shelf.

He didn't go through the house, instead jumping over the tall gate.

Last night, Pansy had suggested a family-run business that sold homemade candles cheaper then most places. Maybe it helped that Draco's dealer was on the same street.

He hadn't been working out as much as he should, the wall took twice as long and he had sweat on his upper lip, despite the cool morning air.

"Hey luna, is your dad here?"  Luna Lovegood had smiled and let him in, and he felt like he was looking in a mirror. They looked a lot alike, Draco could believe she was his sibling.

He worried about it sometimes at night, especially when he didn't have any weed.

"Hey, Mr Lovegood," Draco mumbled awkwardly, leaning against the doorway of a kitchen.

A middle-aged man with hair greasier, and longer, then his own smiled, sniffling as he put his equipment out of view from Draco, due to politeness.

Draco left lighter in subject of money, but now happier because of the weed and papers he had in his back pocket.

The house was short and stout, dark in shades but surronded by colour.

Not knowing what to do, he rang the bell. It must have been the right thing, because a boy his age opened the door with an artificial smile, taking draco's attire in with slight confusion.

"Hey, my friend said you sold candles?"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stood awkwardly in the living room of an unknown person, waiting for the boy to come back with, what he guessed, was some candles.

He was looking at a picture of a redhead and a cat when the boy came back with two heavy looking boxes, sitting down and setting them on the table.

"Okay, so this is all we have. It's a bit of a hobby, so we only have as much as we have." Draco eyed him suspiciously, walking towards the brunette as he unloaded the candles from the boxes.

Draco ended up picking a candle labelled pomegranate black tea, with a cat drawn in dark ink on the front. If he stared harder, he could also probably make out the small writing underneath.

"That's 'omnious black cat' from last Hallowe'en, it's three pounds." Draco nodded and handed it back as the boy got up and walked into the room from which he came twenty minutes earlier from, coming back with some change and a paper bag.

He left with a polite 'thank you,' walking home with aching joints and cold hands. He swung the bag lightly, feeling sort of happy that something had happened.

Surprisingly smoking weed took a great toll on him, since it had been a week or two he had been void from it. The first pull was the worst, he had to grab a cup to spit in, after letting all the smoke evaporate, he made himself a tea.

It usually helped.

When getting up, his head was full of cotton, and warm blood was flowing through his veins.

It was curious, he supposed, but his right thumb was singed as well.

As he sat down with his tea, most of the cotton had disappeared. Hopefully this round would be a bit easier to swallow.

'omnious black cat' was burning brightly on the ledge of the table, not wanting to be the cause of a fire, Draco pushed it to the middle.

For one, the tea was a tad bit too hot, but the pain of the smoke, (causing him to close his eyes for a second or two to adjust) helped block that.

Honestly, he shouldn't have even bothered at this point. What a waste of ten pounds.

He usually had to kick the family dog (he had no care for animals, but was typically sympathetic) out on times like this. All because he was self inflicting death and cancer on himself, doesn't mean he had to subject her to it too.

After the second time, he didn't need the spitting cup. He probably needed to wash that out, too.

Draco wasn't so much of an addict, as he was stupid.

Luna would have been able to handle herself better. He sat there for a bit, staring at the hero artwork on the mug.

He was dead to the world, and the candle smelt awful. What was pomegranate even supposed to smell like? 

The smoke smelt awfula, too. He cracked his neck and his wrists, feeling the urge to go camping, or knit with his mother...

Or, even he was confused, or even to go back to school. He felt awful-

No, wait, he did have to bring back the spitting cup. He also, now twitching slightly, thought about the boy. Could he smell the toxins on him?

The tea tasted absolutely awful.

He blew the candle out a few hours after that, not enjoying the scent as much as he thought he should. People were supposed to like scented candles, right?

He fell asleep shortly after, missing Pansy's call, subconsciously sure that the short girl would understand.

She always had.

But what he woke up to caused him to near faint, his ears picking up what he thinks to be thunder in distance.

"U-uncle Severus, what are you doing?" A tall, thin man let go of Draco's shoulder, sighing through his nose in what Draco could only place as disappointment.

Draco sat up slightly, hardly breathing, as his godfather picked up his bong, candle, and anything else in his way. Draco watched numbly as Severus placed the things under the table instead, moving to sit on top of it.

Draco couldn't feel his own heartbeat as he sat up higher, clenching his jaw, only a tad hyperventilating.

"What are you doing, Draco? You dropped out two months ago, and your parents are worried," Severus a leaned in closer, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"and don't even try and make a lie about the things under this table, I can only be so mad and disappointment at a time." Draco was trembling, and ignored Severus as the said man stood.

"You're parents aren't here, I suggest you have a shower." Draco, albiet embarrassed, did just that, dressing in a long sleeve shirt and a pair of baggy trousers.

After doing all the other necesasarities, Draco sheepishly walked into the lounge room, staring at his feet across from Severus, waiting for the yelling that was yet to come.

Well, Draco was hoping for yelling, it was easier to block out.

"Go get the pair of scissors from underneath the bathroom sink, and a chair, I'm giving you a haircut," Severus muttered. Draco had to bite down a scoff, as if Severus would be good at haircuts.

Half an hour later, Draco found out that surprisingly, Severus was good at cutting hair.

He sat their under a blanket of unknown, the feeling of his long hair leaving him. Severus, when finished, told him to have another shower.

Draco didn't know why he had to have two showers in one day, guessing it had something to do with just how bad... Draco had smelt?

Or could it be the hair? If he really thought about it, Draco could say it was punishment.

His hair though... he liked it. It was, short, and kept. He had a shower that had barely lasted longer then his toilet brakes, getting dressed in the same clothes that still seemed to have hair on them.

Feeling a tad bit more comfortable, Draco sat beside his godfather, holding his breath for when Severus were to talk again.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Now, Draco, tell me why you had tabacco and cannabis in your room?" Draco breathed in air that froze his lungs, body shuddering worse then when he had breathed in the most toxic of smoke.

He could hear a storm raging on above, wind blowing outside, Draco hoped it killed him.


End file.
